


Sampling

by cazflibs



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Comfort Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/pseuds/cazflibs
Summary: As Lister begins to indulge in his long-desired reward meal, Rimmer gets a little indulgent himself.A continuation of Feline Ranger's scrumptious fic, 'Maximum Consumption'.





	Sampling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maximum Consumption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045020) by [felineranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger). 



> Written for the RDficremix2018 challenge, this fic serves as a remix continuation of Feline Ranger's, 'Maximum Consumption'.

Freud had definitely been right. It all came down to sex in the end.

Unsurprising then, that as the small voice of Reason piped up to quietly remind him _you’re jerking off to Lister eating a samosa_ , Lust snarled at him to bugger off and take a cigarette break or go to the pictures or something. After all, the Big Man and his miniature alter ego were most definitely otherwise occupied.

It were as if the last three months of strict dieting had formed some sort of elongated foreplay for them both - a teasing denial of the full indulgence that could be feasted upon. And now it was time to _gorge._

The hologram watched intently as Lister’s teeth pressed past the light crackles of thin flaky pastry before quickly sinking into the soft vegetables that now lay naked and exposed, adorned only with the alluring spices of faraway lands.

The unbridled moan as Lister sampled the long-forbidden fruit was nothing short of obscene. “O’ma’goh…!” he gushed through his mouthful before steadying himself through some measured chews. “This is _so smegging good_...”

Rimmer’s cock twitched in intrigue under his indulgent strokes; Lister’s delighted gasps gliding blissfully over his heated skin before sinking in like melted butter. “Mmm,” he agreed, as if the man’s words were just as delicious to savour. “You like it?”

“I _love_ it.” Lister’s appreciative growls were now bordering on animalistic. His eyes sank closed as he swallowed, his entire body humming with pleasure and gratification from the tastes and smells that he’d craved for so long. He immediately swept in for another bite, unthinking; shedding his restraint like redundant clothing before sinking into the hot spicy comfort of his favourite food. “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this,” he moaned.

The same desperate moan seemed to echo in Rimmer’s throat as his strokes quickened into rhythmic pumps. Hazel eyes skipped back and forth over Lister’s face - the faraway gaze, the moistened lips, the flushed cheeks - as if he were deciding which chocolate to devour first from the box. “Me too,” slipped out in reply.

It was only then that Lister clocked the full effect that he was having on the man. His stomach fluttered in appreciation as he swallowed back his mouthful before sucking thoughtfully on the greasy tip of his index finger. Oh. Oh now, _that_ had caught Rimmer’s attention.

Keeping his eyes locked with the hologram’s focused, panting gaze, Lister slipped onto the chair beside him. Rimmer’s eyes watched his every move intensely, like the magnetic draw of a compass faithfully pointing north. And as Lister’s tongue swept around his lips to capture lost crumbs and savour the spices that still lingered there, the hologram’s darted out too, mirroring the movement as if desperate to tread the same trail.

A triumphant smile sprawled across Lister’s cheeks as he sucked sumptuously on each of his oily fingertips. After all, Indian delicacies and subjugating Rimmer were two delectable dishes that had long been denied these last three months. And he was keen to savour them both, right down to the last morsel.

“You’re a kinky sod.” Lister’s tongue lapped absently at his thumb, his words teetering between teasing and tittelation. “Y’know that, don’t you?”

Eyes firmly focused on the digit that now disappeared into realms he was desperate to reach, Rimmer swallowed audibly. “If admitting it means that you keep doing what you’re doing then yes, absolutely,” he hurriedly mumbled back.

Lister gorged on the surge of power that the man’s words proffered up to him on a platter. Smeg, no wonder Rimmer got drunk on the stuff so often. It felt dangerously moreish.

Plucking up another samosa, this time he plunged it into the creamy depths of the raita bowl, eliciting a shuddered sigh from the man beside him. Drawing it slowly back out again, he kept his movements slow and measured to best ensure he gathered an unashamedly generous helping of yoghurty dip. 

Lister’s mouth opened wide to take in the whole messy concoction in one bite. A drip of raita dribbled down to his chin that a greedy finger quickly swiped up before pressing its spoils into his already laden mouth.

Rimmer’s ‘breath’ hitched. “You are so disgusting,” he muttered, although judging by his southward actions, this observation seemed to do nothing but enhance the hologram’s lecherous enjoyment of the whole affair.

“Mm-hmm,” Lister cheerfully nodded. A pleasurable sigh moaned around his mouthful as he chewed, drawing a needy whine from the man in response.

As Lister finally swallowed back the almighty portion, he took pity on him. “I thought you said you were gonna feed me, then?” he challenged with a solicitous eyebrow. “I mean come on,” he purred. “All’s fair in love and war, y’know.”

It was probably the only defeat that Rimmer would ever honour. With his right hand somewhat occupied, his left took on the task of fulfilling his dues. Plucking up a samosa, he ensured it was alluringly dressed in a generous coating of raita before holding it out diligently to Lister’s mouth.

Lister did nothing. His lips remained closed. 

Instead, a cheeky smile stretched slowly across his cheeks as the raita began to oblige gravity’s gratuitous wishes with a seductive dance, sliding teasingly down Rimmer’s fingers.

Then - and only then - did Lister deign to move. 

Wrapping his hand around Rimmer’s wrist, he gently guided the samosa into his open mouth. But rather than the single mouthful that they both knew the man was capable of, he took a teasing half-bite instead, making full use of the obliging hand that messily bore his offering.

Rimmer shivered at the gratification that sighed down Lister’s nostrils and warmed his hand; yet he didn’t know whether to despair or delight at the creamy globules that now dribbled disgracefully down his fingers.

As the Scouser took the second half of the samosa into his mouth, Rimmer released a low sigh of relief as he made to pull away his hand to clean it. But Lister’s grip firmed suddenly at the movement, holding him still as he continued to chew, nonchalant.

Rimmer’s eyes pinched in confusion, flitting back and forth between his captive hand and the face of its jailer. Conflicting emotions swirled strangely around his gut; a strong part of him utterly disgusted and distantly panicky at his inability to clean himself - and yet coupled with a fierce flare of arousal at the subjugation and helplessness at which he now found himself.

As if answering him with his gaze, Lister’s eyes bore into his as he slowly lowered his head…

...and ran a teasing tongue up the length of his index finger that lapped up the creamy coating.

Rimmer’s mind whited out at the sensation. Whilst utter disbelief kept him rooted to the spot, something primal began to stir in his gut as he watched wordlessly.

And as Lister’s tongue reached the apex of his fingertip, Rimmer offered no resistance as the man guided his half-gloopy finger into his mouth, wrapped soft lips around it, then sucked slow and hard on a journey north once more.

Although the rest of him kept unnaturally still, Rimmer’s right hand began to pump instinctively at his cock as he watched each of his dirty fingers disappear into the warm, wet depths of Lister’s mouth. This was more than just feeding him. It was almost like he was feeding _from_ him; a desperate want that he was more than willing to oblige.

With a final pluck of his lips, Lister released him, his eyes sprinkled with mischief.

Rimmer blinked down unsteadily at his now glistening fingers. How could something be sucked so clean but re-emerge far _filthier_ than before?

“Can I have just one more?” Lister asked quietly. Misreading Rimmer’s silence as resistance, he begged, “Please? I think I’ve earned it.”

Rimmer stared back at him, spell-bound. _Sod enforcing the diet,_ his libido begged him to say. _I’d happily hand-feed you samosas for the rest of eternity._

A strangled “mm-hm” is what actually came out.

Dreamlike, Rimmer picked up the last samosa, dipped it into the bowl of raita and held it out to Lister’s mouth once more. This time, he didn’t wait. Wrapping his fingers around the hologram’s wrist, Lister lunged into a lustful bite that made Rimmer gasp at the desperation of it.

A satisfied sigh hummed through Lister’s body as he munched. His chews began to slow as his eyes flitted between Rimmer’s enraptured gaze and his mouth that hung half-open as he continued to pump. He swallowed thoughtfully.

Shuffling even closer, he kept his eyes focused intently on Rimmer’s as he slowly guided the hand holding the samosa towards his open mouth as if to take another bite… 

...then tugged Rimmer forward into a kiss that would devour _him_ instead.

The hologram inhaled sharply at the spiced warmth and creamy coolness of Lister’s tongue that melded together with his; sending him near-delirious at the sudden, orgasmic onslaught on his senses. The pure _indulgence_ of it. The taste of food for _pleasure_ not for need - or perhaps a need that was just as base and primal as eating. A kiss that was messy and disgraceful and _obscene_ and...and...

Rimmer’s desperate, muffled whimper against his lips was the only warning Lister had as the man’s hand urgently quickened its pace; pumping furiously for the final feasting before he came hard, his shameful gasp shuddering into Lister’s mouth that he swallowed just as greedily.

As Rimmer’s ‘breaths’ began to slow, they pulled apart. Lister’s cheeks bunched into a grin at the hologram’s half-lidded gaze that blinked back lazily.

“Compliments to the chef, that was pretty tasty,” Lister acknowledged, running a tidying finger around his mouth then sucking it clean with a cheeky wink. The hand still clutching Rimmer’s wrist softened, a thumb rubbing its reassurances against the delicate skin. “Did you enjoy your sample there, man?”

“Oh, very much so,” Rimmer sighed happily. “Thanks for sharing.”

The stroking of Lister’s thumb halted and Rimmer’s blissed-out grin retreated as they both reached the same realisation at the same time. Two sets of eyes glanced down to Rimmer’s lap where the half-eaten samosa was still perched loosely in his left hand; now dressed in something that definitely _wasn’t_ raita.

“I...um…” Lister’s eyes pinched awkwardly. “I hope you’re not offended if I don’t - ” 

“No, I - ” Rimmer gave an apologetic clear of the throat. “ - I wouldn't recommend eating that now, either.” 


End file.
